Vampires And Werewolfs
by Comicsandpornforlife
Summary: Two houses. Two groups of friends. Two loved monsters. What will happen when drama rises between the groups?
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night TeamVampire (It'll make sense later)

Movie night that night was fun. I sat down on the couch a blanket covering me up. My girlfriend Alanna came out of our room. Her smile infectious I started smiling too. She was wearing leggings and a shirt that simply read "ssss" Masyon my friend waved her hand in my face. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. She laughed lightly and looked back at the T.V. Her boyfriend Michael scowled at me. He hated me ever since he found out about me and Masyon's friendship. He was a blonde-haired guy with light blue eyes. I saw how Masyon liked him but... things were complicated. Me and Masyon had a friendship that could've gone places but I couldn't ask her. Anyways snapping back to reality, Alanna was looking to find a seat. I pointed to my lap, and she reluctantly pulled off the covers and sat down, covering herself. She started watching the movie. I put my arms around her stomach her breasts above my hands quickly grabbing one and dropping it. She smiled shaking her ass on my dick. I grabbed her waist and started slipping her leggings off. I felt that she had no panties. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Ooh no panties huh?" She smiled letting out a moan. I lifted her a bit hardly her weight like a feather. I pulled downed my shorts. Dropping her on my dick. "Ooh." She whispered. She started bouncing lightly. "Ohh." She moaned. She moved around slowly left to right. "Are you on birth control?" I asked about to cum. "Yes daddy." She moaned. I came in her pussy. She started shaking. I lifted her up and pulled up my shorts. She smiled and fell asleep on my chest her leggings still down.


	2. Vampire Threesome

"There's a new girl at school." I said to my friend Justin. "She's a werewolf." He said darkly. Me and Justin are a part of a group of vampires. It's me my girlfriend Alanna my friend Mayson her boyfriend and a few others. Our tribes have been enemies for years. "Whatever she's still hot." I said laughing. Justin flipped me off and walked away.

After School

9:26 PM

I had gone out with Justin and Alex to eat dinner and just got back. I was walking to my room and heard moaning. Alanna moaning. I kicked open the door to see Mayson licking Alanna's pussy. She stopped looking up at me. Alanna jumped up. "Chris I can-" She stopped when she saw me close the door. "Mayson you just had to fuck my girlfriend?" I asked smiling. She smiled sheepishly opening her mouth showing Alanna's cum. Alanna looked confused. "So, you're not mad?" She asked. "As long as you let me join in, I'll be fine." I said pulling down my pants. "I'm good with that." They both said at the same time. Alanna came over on all fours and licked my somewhat erect cock. Mayson came up behind her smacking her ass. Her face turned red. "Mayson I'm surprised you haven't gotten out the strap yet." I said smirking. "One step ahead of you." Mayson replied get a strap of the floor that she had brought. Alanna screamed as it penetrated her ass. Me and her hadn't gotten to anal yet. While her mouth was open mid scream, I shoved my cock in her mouth. I played with one of Mayson's boobs and leaned across to kiss her on her neck. Alanna looked up and got mad at the sight of me kissing her on the neck. She bit down on my cock. I screamed and looked down at her. She smiled at me innocently. Mayson pulled out and I took my cock out her mouth. Alanna pushed me down on my back. She slowly sat down on my dick. Then Mayson came over and sat on my face her vagina on my mouth. Her thick ass covering my face. Alanna started bouncing on my dick moaning. I licked Mayson's pussy and my nose dug into it as well. She started to moan but stopped as I heard the sound of them kissing. I started thrusting more into Alanna. Mayson and Alanna both came on me at the same time. Cum covered my dick and my face. I felt myself about to cum so I lifted Mayson off my face and Alanna got off my dick. They both laid down at by my dick taking turns licking it. Suddenly I cummed and they licked it up. They both sat up. "Whose bra is who's?" They asked each other. "This is mine." Mayson said picking up a D + sized bra. Alanna looked embarrassed picking up only a D sized bra. We all got dressed smiling at each other.


End file.
